Spinal deformities may result from disease, age, or trauma causing destabilization of the spine. To correct destabilization of a patient's spine, posterior fusion device systems may be used. The posterior fusion device systems that are currently available are designed to be applicable to single and multiple level stabilizations. These posterior fusion device systems and the instrumentation used for insertion into a patient's spine are extensive, complicated, and expensive.